


Change

by CupCakezys



Series: We Are Not Monsters [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Full Moon, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Promise, Still not together but they'll get there, Transformation, Werewolf Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: “Can I see?” Merlin asked, stupidly, one day as he was doing his chores.Arthur heaved a great sigh from his desk. “See what Merlin?”Well, Merlin couldn’t back down now, not with Arthur using that tone. “See you change.” He sucked in a deep breath and turned towards a frozen Arthur. “I want to see your wolf form.”





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Told you there'd probably be more. Hope you enjoy! :)

It was a terrible idea. Merlin knew it, the same as he knew that there was no way he was going to change his mind now. He was determined, and maybe a touch stubborn, but this was something he wanted to see. Still, this was not one of his best plans.

Apparently, Arthur agreed.

“This is a terrible idea.” He said as they trekked further into the woods. “You should go back to Camelot Merlin.”

“Not a chance.” Merlin said, faking as much cheer as he could to get both their minds off the steadily rising full moon. “I meant it when I said I wanted to see this, just like you wanted to see my magic.”

“This is vastly different from me watching you float objects around my chambers Merlin.” Arthur sounded worried, maybe even panicked, and Merlin couldn’t have that.

“Arthur, everything will be fine. I’ll stay up in my tree and if anything happens, I have my magic to protect me.” He sped up, just a little, so he could stop in front of Arthur and rest a calming hand on his shoulder. “Everything will be fine Arthur. I promise.”

Arthur hardly looked reassured, but he nodded all the same, body tense as a bowstring. He walked a little further into the woods, until finally they reached a little cave. Merlin immediately went about clearing the little space and setting down their packs as Arthur found some firewood.

“Merlin.” Arthur called once he’d finished piling up the wood. “The wood’s too wet to burn.”

Merlin wasn’t surprised. It had been raining non-stop for almost a week before tonight, and even though now there wasn’t a cloud in sight it hardly meant the forest was dry.

“Here.” He walked over and crouched down, made a show of holding his hand over the wood and concentrating. “ _Forbærnan_.”

Arthur gasped as a fire sprung to life, awe and a little bit of fear in his eyes. “I’m still not used to that.”

Merlin laid down and grinned. “What, me doing all my chores with magic not as impressive?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Not even close! That’s just an excuse for you to be a lazy servant and you know it. This…”

“This is dangerous.” Merlin finished, not surprised at Arthur’s hesitancy and fear. He had a lifetime of lies to fight through. “Most of my magic is.”

“I know.” Arthur said, staring at the fire. “I just have to wrap my mind around the fact that an idiot has so much power. It’s pretty terrifying, you know.”

Arthur shot him a grin, and Merlin gasped in mock hurt even as he found himself grinning back. “I’ll show you terrifying!”

Arthur laughed as Merlin stood up. He was trying to think of a spell, something flashy but not actually dangerous, when a sliver of moonlight made it into the cave and Arthur shuddered, his whole body shaking.

“You need to go climb that tree now Merlin.” He growled.

Merlin gulped. He’d never heard Arthur sound like _that_ before. He quickly grabbed his bag and double checked he had everything. Arthur watched him silently, shuddering every now and then as the moon slowly rose. Merlin scrambled for the mouth of the cave, stopping only to rest a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. His skin was hot under Merlin’s palm.

Arthur tensed and growled again. “Go.”

Merlin nodded and ran out. The moon peeked through the trees, full and shining as it made its way up into the sky, completely unaware of the chaos it was causing. Or perhaps it did know. Perhaps it delighted in the creatures that came to life under its light, or perhaps it mourned the loss of humanity it caused. Merlin didn’t know, and really, what did it matter now?

He tightened his hold on his bag and approached the closest tree. It looked easy enough to climb, certainly easier than the trees that he used to climb in Ealdor. He hauled himself up, one branch at a time, his magic occasionally leaping out to help keep him balanced as he went. He only stopped once he’d reached a reasonably think branch far from the ground, far enough that nothing, no matter how unnaturally strong, could jump up and reach him.

Then, because Arthur had insisted, he whispered a spell. “ _Gescildan_.”

He felt the shield surround him, cocooning him in safety and warmth. Merlin relaxed against the tree and looked towards the cave. He could just barely see inside, the fire casting shadows on the forest floor. He couldn’t see Arthur, but he could see a pile of clothes next to the fire. Merlin had dressed Arthur enough times to know whose they were.

He waited for what felt like hours, hardly daring to even breathe as he watched for any sign of movement from the cave.

A howl split the air.

Merlin almost fell out of his tree as an answering howl sounded from the cave. He clung to the tree trunk as he finally saw something move in the shadows. It took a moment, but then the flames caught something bright and golden, and it took Merlin hardly a second to understand what he was seeing.

It was by far one of the biggest animals Merlin had ever seen. It was almost as tall as he was, and Merlin could tell it was all muscles. Muscles and golden fur. It seemed the Gods hadn’t gotten enough of Arthur’s perfect golden hair and had decided his wolf form needed to all but glow gold. And the _eyes._ Merlin thought Arthur’s eyes were captivating on a normal day, but now they were glowing bright blue and beautiful.

Bright blue eyes that were looking straight at him.

“Arthur.” He whispered, unable to help himself.

The wolf’s ears twitched, and another howl sounded, closer this time. Arthur snarled, and before Merlin could do anything the wolf had disappeared into the forest, following the resounding howls of the other wolves.

Merlin breathed out long and low, his heart beating a mile a minute. He waited an hour, watching the moon rise and the forest around him for any sign of a wolf emerging from the trees. Slowly, as more time passed and nothing appeared, Merlin allowed himself to slip down the tree to the ground. He walked back to the cave, trying to make as little sound as possible as he went. It was a full moon, after all, and even though Uther had done his best to rid the world of werewolves, Merlin knew he had been far from successful. He didn’t want to attract any attention to himself.

He made it back into the cave and set up another shield. The fire had gone out, the wood burnt away to nearly nothing, but with only a thought several sticks and twigs floated to the burnt out remains. Merlin waited until he had a decent amount, then set them on fire with a flick of his wrist.

He picked Arthur’s clothes up, carefully folding them and placing them with their packs. He settled beside the fire, facing the mouth of the cave. Now all that was left to do was wait for Arthur to return.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://cupcakezys.tumblr.com/) if you want to hear more from me!


End file.
